Steel
Steel, Stal in the Polish and Russian translations, Ocel in the Czech and Slovakian, and Acél in the Hungarian one, is a tall, skinny, muscular and aggressive grey and black wolf, and one of the enemies in the Chakra comic. His most peculiar trait is represented by his long, fearsome hooked claws on his right front paw. Physical appearance Steel appears like a huge, slim yet powerful looking male wolf. He has a very long muzzle and fluffy cheeks, chest, elbows and thighs. He has a black, messy, and spiky mane on his shoulders, and tufts of fur on his ankles. Steel's left ear is normal, while his right one has been bitten off. Later in the comic, however, his left ear will be ripped away as well. Steel possesses a long, slim scar running along his face, starting from his forehead and ending on his left cheek. He also has a smaller scar near his nose, and three long, diagonal ones on his left shoulder. Steel's fur is grey in colour, with paler patches on his cheeks, eyes, neck, chest, and belly. His spine, tailtip ,and rear feet, instead, are black in colour. Steel's front feet are a darker grey than his body, and his right front paw features a set of four long, sharp, and hooked claws, while the rest of this feet possess normal claws. Steel's eyes are emerald green in colour, and his nose is the same dark grey as his front paws. Personality There is no trace of a good spirit in Steel's personality. He is completely evil, violent, sadistic, and aggressive. He also is very full of himself, as he claims to be the ruler of other wolves' territory even before facing them. Self confident and stubborn, Steel believes in his incredible endurance and in his sharp claws to win a battle. He is, however, easily upset by sudden changes and can become paranoid and even crazy. He keeps saying that he attacks others in order to take their territory, however, he actually attacks just because he loves seeing others suffer, and enjoys the sight of blood. History Before the events of the comic Steel was born a perfectly normal pup. Soon enough, however, his parents noticed that something was wrong with him. His claws were unnaturally long, and, although he ate normally, the pup became more and more skinny. Seeing that he no longer was easy to handle, his parents decided to abandon him, sure that he would probably starve to death. The pup, however, began to develop an incredible resistance to hunger, and his claws allowed him to hunt relatively easily. Steel grew up a nomad, alone, and he was proud of his life. As a youngster, he fought against a fearsome beast who was standing in his way and would not let him through its territory. At the price of a horrible scar on his face and three more on his shoulder, Steel won the battle. It was at that moment that he began thinking of himself as invincible, and that is how his desire to conquer other territories started. Since then, Steel roamed from region to region, killing entire packs to claim their land, without really occupying it. One night, exhausted from all that killing, the huge wolf was searching for a den to rest in, when he noticed a she-wolf occupying it. Steel threatened to kill her, as he always did, but the she-wolf was not impressed at all. Soon enough, the male wolf found out that she was even colder than him. Steel liked the idea of having someone who shared his way of thinking with him, so he spent the night with the she-wolf, whose name was Quicksilver. Pack life, however, did not interest him at all, so the wolf quietly escape during the night, leaving Quicksilver alone. As of Chapter One Months later, Steel arrived to a shore and found new potential victims for himself. The huge wolf attacked the pack leader, whose name was Urashima, and blinded his eye in one blow. Little did he know that more wolves were to come. A youngster named Led prevented him from killing Near, a helpless pup. Moreover, a mysterious stranger kept standing in his way. It was then that Steel began having doubts about his great resistance. That pack was more stubborn than him! Willing to prove them wrong, Steel refused to leave, and finally managed to kill Urashima, after he had ripped his ear away. He did not calculate, however, that the stranger wolf had powers even stronger than his. In a second, she turned into a powerful entity and crashed him on the ground, leaving a deep scar on his head, blinding him as well. Despite all this, Steel refused consider himself defeated. Almost completely crazy by then, and while everyone was distracted, Steel attempted to attack one last time, but was stopped by a tree that finished breaking his skull. As of Chapter Two Steel does not make any appearance in Chapter Two or any of the following Chapters, due to his death in Chapter One. As of Chapter Three Steel makes a brief appearance in a flashback of Chapter Three, as C.Y. remembers how she unleashed Ajna to defeat him. Powers and abilities Steel does not really have any powers, yet, he has an incredible resistance to fatigue and attacks. His skin is not tougher than any other, nay, it is easy to wound him. Still, it feels like the wounds he receives do not affect him at all, as he keeps fighting despite them. One other characteristic he has is represented by his long, hooked claws, that can leave deep, mortal wounds. Thanks to his fur colour, his great toughness and his sharp claws, he deserved the name Steel. Trivia *Steel is one of the four characters that do not know C.Y.'s name as of now. The other ones are Near, Urashima and Shirotora. **Similarly, Steel is one of two wolves who never saw C.Y.'s third eye, due to the fact that they died before doing so. The other one is Urashima. *The character of Kaina, created by PatiLee on DeviantART, does not make any appearance in the comic, however, it has become part of Steel's backstory. **The same applies to Quicksilver. Read more Category:Male